Confesions of the Flock
by Starlight Keeper of the Stars
Summary: Join Me and the Flock as we reveal all our secrets!
1. Chapter 1

Becca: Welcome, Welcome one and all! This is Confessions of the Flock! I have with me Flock! And have, uh, convinced them to help me answer all you Flocky questions.

Say Hi everyone!

Max: Hello.

Nudge: Hi!

Gazzy: Hey.

Angel: Hello!

Iggy: Yo.

Fang: …

Becca: Oh come on Fang. *Nudges him with elbow.* Say hi.

Fang: Hi.

Becca: Good boy. *Ruffles his hair.* So this is how it works-

Dylan: *Emerges from the closet* Hey, don't forget me!

Becca: DYLAN YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY! Now, go back in the closet.

Dylan: But I-

Becca: NOW!

Dylan: Yes ma'am! *Runs back in closet.*

Becca: Now as I was saying. This is how it works, You leave your questions, or dares, in review form.

Iggy: Hey, no one said anything about da-

Becca: And the Flock would be HAPPY to answer them. There is no limit on how embarrassing your questions are.

Max: Oh yes there is! I wi-

Becca: So ask ANYTHING and the Flock will answer!


	2. Chapter 2

Becca: Hello all persons that are reading this! Thank you for leaving all your WONDERFUL questions! Say thank you Flock.

Flock: *Grubles* Thanks.

Becca: So on with the questions!

**Peanutbuttre7 asked.**  
**Fang and Max: How many time have you 'done it' and where?**

Max: Do they mean…?

Fang: I think so.

Max: Uh, well no we haven't 'done it.'

Angel: But they've come close a few times before.*Smiles innocently.*

Max: ANGEL!

Fang: *Smirk*

Max: *Glares at Fang* Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, that was a while ago before we broke up.

Iggy: Oh, so THAT'S what I heard.

Max: Don't you say another word.

Becca: Angel, how do you even know about that?

Max: Yeah Angel, *glares at Iggy* how DO you know about that.

Angel: Iggy's mind can sometimes be… explicit. Yeah that's the right word.

Max: Iggy, I'm going to kill you now.

Becca: OH NO YOU WON'T! NO ONE touches my Iggy!

Iggy: You heard her, no one touches her Iggy. Wait a second, YOUR Iggy?

Becca: Yes, now next question.

Iggy: I didn't-

Becca: I SAID NEXT QUESTION!

Iggy: Well then.

**Horsegirl2509 said:**

**Get Iggy and Gazzy to blow up Nudges closet and see what happens.**

Gazzy: Yes! *punches fist in the air*

Iggy: I don't know guys, Nudge is pretty particular about her closet.

Becca: You have to do it.

Max: Were is Nudge anyway?

Becca: She went to get some potato chips for this chapter. It's the perfect opportunity!

Gazzy: Come on Iggy, we already have a bomb! You know the one that we were going to use to *glare from Max* Do nothing.

Iggy: Ok let's go. *Leaves with Gazzy*

Nudge:*Walks in with potato chips* Hey guys! I got a bunch of chips for this chapter! You didn't start without me did you? No you wouldn't do that, I

bet you didn't start. So why did I ask? Oh yeah I didn't think of that till just now. Who wants BBQ flavor?

Angel: Me! *grabs chips from Nudge*

Nudge: Hey where did Iggy and Gazzy go. They have to be here to start. I mean we can't just start without them, they have to be here. I-

Flock minus Iggy and Gazzy: SHUT UP!

Max: They went to get you a surprise.

Nudge: Oh I LOVE surprises! I hope it's some new clothes, or maybe some chocolate and fl-

_**BOOM!**_

Nudge: What was that?! It sounded like it came from my room!

Max: That would be your surprise.

Nugde: WHAT?! *Runs to her room* OHMYGODIMGONNAKILLYOUTWO!

Iggy: *Laughs* You should have seen your face!

Nudge: YOU CANT EVEN SEE MY FACE YOU IDIOT!

Iggy: Yeah but I'm sure it was hilarious!

Gazzy: It was! It was!

Nudge: *Beats the crap out of Iggy and Gazzy*

Iggy. *Limps in* Word to the wise, don't mess with Nudge's clothes. Ever.

Gazzy: I think she busted my spleen.

Becca: Good job girl! *High fives Nudge*

Nudge: Yep. *putts hands on her hips* NO ONE messes with my clothes.

Iggy: She made us! *Points at Becca*

Gazzy:*Mumbles* I woulda done it anyway.

Nudge: *Death glare*

Gazzy: He he he. Just kidding.

Iggy: What happened to no one touches your Iggy?

Becca: Oh so your MY Iggy NOW?

Iggy: No I-

Becca: Awww, he loves me!

Iggy: I never said th-

Becca: *Kisses Iggy*

Iggy: Wow, that wasn't bad.

Becca: Next query.

Max: Query?

Becca: It means question.

Max: I know, but that seems like something that old people would say.

Iggy: Yeah like, 'Hello mate, may I inquire of you a query?'

Max: I said old, not British. Besides you accent is terrible.

Becca: Next query!

**Person said:**

**Max, I dare you to do what Fang says for a week. Fang, do you want to see Max naked? No lying.**

Max: I'm not doing everything Fang says for a WEEK.

Fang: That question is a little personal.

Becca: You don't have a choice. Remember what I told you when I asked you to do this?

Iggy: More like forced/blackmailed us to do this.

Max: Fine, but only for the day.

Becca: That's good enough. Fang, I belive you have a query to answer.

Iggy: Yes Fang.*Grins* Why don't you tell us all.

Fang: The answer is no.

Angel: He's lying.

Max: Oh God.*Scoots farther away*

Nudge: Oooooo

Iggy: So who's the perverted one now?

Fang: You're the one who made me describe all the beach bunnies to you.

Max: Iggy!

Iggy: So you yell at me for getting someone to describe girls to me, but you don't do squat about the guy who just confessed he wants to see you naked? Tell me one way that's fair.

Fang: Max, don't tell him.

Max: Sorry Iggs. I can't tell you.

Gazzy: Can we just move on?

Becca: Yes.

**Guest said:**

**Tell Iggy to propose to Nudge and have Max and Fang go on a date.**

Iggy: WHAT?

Becca: WHAT?

Nudge: Oh just ask me.

Iggy: Fine. Nudge will yo-

Nudge: No you have to get on one knee.

Iggy: But your just go-

Nudge: Well are you going to propose or not?

Iggy: *Gets down on one knee* Nudge will you marry me?

Nudge: Yes!

Iggy: WHAT?!

Becca: I thought we had something! *Starts to cry* *Glares at Nudge* And you! How DARE you steal MY man!

Iggy: I- we-

Gazzy: WHAT just happened?

Angel: Nudge and Iggy just got engaged, Becca's heart is broken and I'm pretty sure she's going to kill Nudge, and Max and Fang have to go on a date.

Max: *Sighs* Come on Fang. Lets do this thing.

**On Max and Fangs date**

Fang: What movie do you want to see?

Max: Blindly in Love.

Fang: No.

Max: Why not?

Fang: No chick flicks.

Max: FINE! What do YOU want to see Mr. Man.

Fang: The Raven.

Max: That Edgar Allan Poe movie?

Fang: Yeah.

Max: No. I don't want to see that.

Fang: *Evil grin.*

Max: Oh no.

Fang: Max, go to see the movie I want to see.

Max: I don't have to- Oh shoot.

**After the movie.**

Fang: That wasn't bad was it?

Max: I have fought Erasers, been physical and mentally tortured for most of my childhood, seen thousands of other children die, and can honestly say that THAT movie will scar me for life.

Fang: I liked it.

Max: You know all those people on the internet that insist that you're emo?

Fang: Yeah.

Max: They were right.

Fang: Well thanks.

**Back at Becca's house.**

Becca: How was your date? *Wiggles eyebrows*

Fang: Fine.

Max: Awful.

Becca: I thought you liked each other.

Nudge: *Snorts* They did last year but NOT anymore.

Becca: What happened?

Max: I'll tell you what happened. HE *points at Fang* Is a selfish jerk who cheated on me with MY CLONE!

Fang: Nothing happened.

Max: Not according to Angel!

Fang: Max, I didn-

Max: Save it bird-boy! I don't wanna hear you crap!

Nudge: See?

Becca: Oh.

Iggy: Next question. Please.

Max and Fang: *Glare at each other*

**books are awesome699 asked: **  
**Nudge: Are you and Gazzy together, or is it you and Iggy?**

Nudge: *Sighs sadly* Well I don't think that either of them like me. Anyway, I don't really like them either.

Iggy: THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES?!

Nudge: Just to see what you'd do! And payback for the bomb you set off in my closet.

Iggy: How come you didn't do anything to Gazzy?

Nude: Don't worry. *Smiles evilly and stares into nothing as she slowly rubs her hands together* It's coming.

Max: Hey, where did Gazzy go?

Becca: Well that all the time we have for today! Leave more questions and other things and I'll make sure the Flock answers!


	3. Chapter 3

Becca: Hello, hello, hello. Welcome to my humble abode.

Iggy: Oh great, she's quoting the movie again.

Becca: A Series of Unfortunate Events! Its amazing! It's a book series too, you should read it!

Iggy: I can't read, being blind and all.

Max: No duh.

Nudge: That might have been the most disturbing movie I've ever watched.

Becca: Oh that's nothing compared to the books. They're much better and much more disturbing. *smiles with a gleam in eye*

The Flock minus Fang: *Stares with horror*

Fang: Sounds interesting.

Iggy: Lets just get on with the questions and get it all over with.

Becca: What a great idea, Baby.

Iggy: Don't call me that.

Becca: Don't tell me what to do!

Angel: Questions!

Becca: Right.

**MaximumAngel1 said:**

**Dare: Max has to kiss Dylan (I'm evil!)**

**Dare: Max has to kiss Fang (this makes it better!)**

Max: 0_0

Fang: !_!

Nudge: D.D

Gazzy: "-"

Angel: (·)_(·)

Iggy: _

Becca: Ok! DYLAN, GET YOUR BIRD-BUT IN HERE!

Dylan: *hopefully* Did someone call?

Becca: Yes I did? Someone wanted you to do something. *nudges Max with elbow*

Max: *Glares at Becca*

Dylan: Yeah? What is it, cuz I-

Max: *Kisses Dylan*

Dylan: Wow. I love you, Maxie. *Kisses Max again*

Max: *Smacks Dylan*

Dylan: OW! Never kiss me without my permission and never EVER call me Maxie! Understand?

Dylan: *Nods confused*

Becca: Back to the closet with you.

Dylan: But I don't want to go back in the closet.

Becca: *Takes Dylan's hand* Will you all excuse us for a second?

Flock: *Nods eagerly*

Becca: *Starts to lead Dylan to the backroom*

Dylan: *mouthes* Help me!

Flock: *Shakes heads and smiles*

Becca: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK BACK TO ME!

Dylan: I'm sorry it's just so lonely and dark in there.

Becca: Oh really? Well that changes things.

Dylan: Really?

Becca: Yeah you don't have to stay in the closet.

Dylan: So I can stay with Max and you?

Becca: No, I have some were better for you to stay.

Flock: *Snickers*

Dylan: NO! Please not- UGHFLIJUBFUSG

Becca: *Walks in* Alright, where were we?

Nudge: *Grubles* Fang has to kiss Max. *Crosses arms*

Becca: Oh yeah.

Max: Come here Fang.

Fang: *Goes to Max*

Max: *Kisses Fang*

Fang: See that wasn't bad.

Max: You said that about the movie too. Doesn't make it true.

Becca: Next question.

**MaximumAngel1 Asked:**

**We all know that there is Fax and Eggy. But who do Nudge, Gazzy and Angel have crushes on?**

Iggy: Eggy? No just don't. Ella is NOT my type.

Max: Trust me, there is no Fax.

Becca: That may be true, but beside the point. You three have a question to answer.

Angel: I don't have a crush on anyone. No one in the Flock is close enough to my age besides my brother. And that's gross.

Gazzy: Crush? No I don't have a crush. *Looks at Nudge*

Nudge: Well, I, uh, I kinda like, uh…

Iggy: Spit it out girl!

Nudge: Padgh

Becca: I can't hear you.

Nudge: Fang. I like Fang.

Fang: Nudge, you like me?

Nudge: I've liked you ever since I can remember. When we were at the School and you always comforted me, you seemed to have been the only

thing that made me feel better. You never seemed to like me so I never said anything.

Fang: I never knew.

Gazzy: Nether did I.

Becca: *Squeal* Awwwww Fudge!

Flocks: *Stares*

Becca: And I ruined the moment didn't I?

Flock:*Nods* Uh huh.

Becca: Next!

**MIGGY asked:**

**So Max, I love the pairing Miggy and was wondering if you and Iggy ever had anything romantical going on?**

Becca: *Glares warningly at Iggy*

Iggy: Well I got to go, uh, check in my meatloaf! Yeah, that! Bye!

Becca: Oh no you don't! *Grabs Iggy* Now answer the question.

Iggy: Uh…

Max: I'll answer, Becca. It was for me anyway. Me and Iggy DID have some romance going on.

Becca: *Ground out through teeth* That's fine, I'm fine with that. As long as you haven't had anything going on recently.

Max and Iggy: Oh no of course not. *Smiles awkwardly.*

Angel: Uh huh! You shoulda seen what they did in the closet last night.

Max and Iggy: ANGEL! SHUT UP!

Gazzy: Wow that was weird! You talked at like the same time!

Becca: You did WHAT in the closet last night?

Max: You left us locked in a closet for SIX HOURS. What are we supposed to do?

Iggy: It was just a few innocent kisses.

Becca: EVERYONE IS GUILTY IN TILL PROVEN INNOCENT!

Nudge: I think it goes like 'Everyone is innocent in till proven guilty.'

Becca: Don't you sass me child!

Nudge: I'm like two years younger than you! You said that your best friend is twelve!

Becca: Bonjour

Iggy: What does that even mean?

Becca: It's Italian for 'you win.'

Nudge: No it's not. It's French for 'hello'. what your thinking of is Tushay. It's not even Italian, its French too.

Iggy: Ooooo, BURN!

Becca: *Wacks Iggy with cane*

Iggy: Ow! Where did that even come from?!

Becca: That's what happens when I'm the author.

Iggy: *Whispers to the rest of the Flock* Are you guys scared too?

Flock: *Nods*

Becca Well that's it! Leave lots of question and remember that muffins are better with jelly. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: faxMRpercibethPJ; the answer to your questions about the couples is that I HATE cannon so all my stories are all wack.)

Becca: Hey everyone! I have the Flock to answer your questions.

Iggy: Hey, that was a normal start. What a nice change.

Becca: SHUT UP!

Iggy: And there's the weirdness.

Becca: *Glares at Iggy*

Iggy: That I know and love. He he.

**faxMRpercibethPJ asked:**  
**Iggy: have you ever seen a girl naked?**

Iggy: Well I've been blind since I was like five, so no. I would have thought it was obvious. I have accidenally walked into a girls bathroom before though.

Max: Haha I remeber that!

Gazzy: Me too!

Nudge: And that one laddy was all like, "Get outa here you sick bozo!"

Angel: And then you couldnt find the door!

Iggy: Yes we all know the story!

Becca: Stop making fun of my sweet little pyromaniac.

Iggy: Yeah whatever.

**Guest said:**

** Dare: make gazzy and iggy take nudge out for a shopping spree day. She can get whatever she wants, their treat. (Nudge, you go, girl!)**

Nudge: YES! YES! YES! YES! YAYYYEEEEESSSS!

Iggy: What?!

Gazzy: Yeah, what?!

Nudge: *Smug* You two have to take ME shopping and buy me whatever I want with YOUR money.

Becca: Hahahaha!

Iggy: But, I, we, whaaa?

Gazzy: I agree with Iggy on that.

Becca: To the mall we go!

AT THE MALL

Iggy: Come on Nudge, this is like THIRTY bags, how much clothes does one person need?

Nudge: A person can never have too many clothes. Especially if said person is me! Besides this makes up for the clothes you blew up.

Becca: Look! Theres a sale at Maurices!

Nudge: *Squeal* We are SO going there!

Gazzy: At least its on sale.

Max: Can me and Fang go eat something while you are down there?

Becca: Sure. You know where we are.

*Goes to Maurices*

Nudge: Look Becca, this tank is SO CUTE!

Becca: It is, it is! What's it cost?

Nudge: Only fifteen dollars.

Becca: You should SO get it.

Iggy: This is torture.

Gazzy: At least you cant see it. Its like Nudges closet threw up. And its PURPLE.

Nudge: And its ON SALE!

Becca and Nudge: *High pitched squeals*

Gazzy and Iggy: *Groans*

TWO HOURS LATER

Nudge: That was the best day ever!

Becca: I know! Your like the best friend ever! Well except my bestie fo-ever, Maycee.

Nudge: Awww thanks!

Becca and Nudge: *Hugs*

Iggy: We spent all the money we had been saving up for like YEARS.

Nudge: Dont be such a baby, it was only four hundred dollars. I saw this show where most of the people went shopping and spent, like, thousands.

Gazzy: We're bird-kids, four hundred dollars might as well be thousands.

Iggy: Why couldnt they tell Max to use the 'Max-card' instead of the money we were saving up, I mean ITS got unlimited money and WE only had so much to spend on bomb supplies and new Tupperware! CURSE YOU!

Becca: Lets go get Max and Fang, you guys.

Iggy Gazzy Becca and Nudge: *Looks through the food court*

Nudge: *Points* There they are!

Gazzy: *Woops and punches the air*

Becca: Gosh darn-it!

Iggy: So whats that about?

Becca: I friggin bet Gazzy that if we didnt find Fang and Max in the food court, he'd have to let me and Nudge give him a full body make over.

Nudge: *Nervously* And since they ARE in the food court…?

Gazzy: She owes me twenty bucks! What, what?

Iggy: Oh yeah bro.! Way to go!

Gazzy: *Holds up hand*

Iggy: *Slaps it*

Gazzy: Happy dance!

Iggy and Gazzy: *Start to jump and dance and yell like idiots*

Everyone in food court: ?

Nudge and Becca: *Slowly backs away mortified.*

Max: Is that Iggy and Gazzy?

Fang: And Becca and Nudge?

Max: WHAT are they doing?!

Iggy and Gazzy: Oh yeah, oh yeah! No eatin here tonight! OH, no eatin here tonight, you're on a diet!

Becca: *Shrugs* Oh what the heck. *Joins Iggy and Gazzy in dance even though she just lost twenty dollars*

Becca Iggy and Gazzy: Happy dance, happy dance! Do the wave! *All three do the wave as every one in the mall gathers around.*

Random guy: Didnt know that Recency Square mall offered entertainment in the food court.

Other random guy: Yeah! You guys go!

Bunch of random people: *Cheers*

Nudge: Oh. My. God.

Max and Fang: *Stares open mouthed in horror* *Sneaks away and grabs Nudge*

Max: I think thats enough for today.

Becca Gazzy and Iggy: *Does a bunch of old dance moves* Do the scuba, and shake it off! Towel dry!

Nudge and Fang: Oh yeah.

Max: I guess Ill sign us off. Bye and we'll see you next chapter.


End file.
